Unknown Love
by hannahh93
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends, who secretly love each other. When trouble gets in their way and Gabriella ends up in hospital, will it be a happy ending?
1. Back Again

_'Can you imagine, what would happen if we could have any dream.. I wish this moment was ours to own it and that it would never leave…'_

Gabriella woke up to her cell phone ringtone. She smiled as she heard the familiar lyrics that instantly connected her to the person who was calling. She sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning before reaching over and answering the phone.

"Bolton you better have a good reason for waking me up at 9am on a Saturday morning!" Gabriella joked, smiling as soon as she heard him chuckle.

"Sorry Montez, not my fault that you are too lazy to get out of bed. What are your plans for the day?" Troy asked with a grin on his face.

"I have some homework and studying to get on with Troy. Don't forget that drama essay we have to get in on Monday for Miss Darbus. Or your butt really will have been grilled!" she giggled to herself.

Troy grinned even wider when he heard the soft giggle coming from the other end of the phone.

"Well, maybe I can come over. Seeming as your only next door, plus my parents are out with yours today so I thought I could come round, give you some company. What do you say?" Troy asked with hope in his voice that didn't go un-noticed by Gabriella.

"Yeah sure that sounds fine Troy. It will be nice to have some time with you after all the studying I have been doing these past couple of weeks because of finals that are coming up soon." She replied with a light sigh.

"Great. I'll come round in an hour. I have something I need your advice on. Cya"

Before Gabriella could even ask what advice he needed, Troy hung up. Gabriella hung up slowly and put her cell phone back on her bed side table, deciding that it was time to get out of bed.

She made her way to the bathroom to have her usual morning shower followed by brushing her teeth then going into her closet and picking out the clothes she would be wearing for the day.

She went for a figure-hugging red dress that was cut just above the knee, with light make-up and her hair in a high ponytail. She wandered downstairs to the kitchen, realising that her parents were out with the Boltons already. 'Probably at the Country Club, again' Gabriella sighed.

She didn't see much of her parents as they both had hard working jobs with very long hours, so Gabriella was left to fend for herself most of the time. This was one of the reasons why she was so close to Troy. He was always free to go round and just hang out and talk.  
Gabriella poured herself a glass of orange juice then got the milk out the fridge pouring it onto her cereal. Whilst doing this she started singing the same song she heard around half an hour ago in her bedroom which woke her up.

_"Then I would thank that star, that made our wish come true. Because he knows that where you are, is where I should be to…"_

"I never thought I would hear your sweet angelic voice again Gabriella Anne Montez. Then again, who knew you would be seeing me out so soon?"


	2. Lucky Timing

Gabriella turned round quicker than a cheetah running after its prey. Her heart started beating faster at the sight of the guy who took away the most precious thing that she wanted to keep, her virginity.

She felt her vision start to get blurry as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks as the thought of that night came back into her head.

_(flashback)_

_Gabriella was curled up on the couch of her boyfriends, Callum, house. She snuggled into him more as she buried her face into his chest as a gruesome part of the movie came onto the screen. Gabriella had never been a fan of horror movies, but she didn't have a choice when it came to Callum. He always got what he wanted, that's how they started dating._

_At first Gabriella didn't like the idea, but she soon started getting feelings for him and dating Callum was much easier. It had been 3 months, and it was something special as Callum was Gabriella's first real boyfriend._

_When the scary part was over for the moment, she turned her attention back onto the TV screen. After a couple of minutes, she looked up at callum as she felt his staring at her. A smile came upon her face as he smiled down at her, before leaning in as the two shared a sweet kiss. After a while Callum started getting more intimate, laying Gabriella fully down on the couch whilst getting ontop of her, moving his kisses down to her neck._

_Gabriella started feeling uneasy as she felt his hand moving across her body, as he started taking her top off. She hesitated before lifting her arms for him to take it fully off, leaving her in her bra. Callum smirked to himself._

_"I always get what I want. Whether you like it or not."_

_After these words left his mouth, Gabriellas eyes started filling with tears as she realised what he was going to do. She started screaming, trying to push him off of her body as tears started streaming down her face. Callums hand covered her mouth so she could no longer scream, before putting tape over her mouth as she started crying freely, knowing that she couldn't do anymore as he tied her hand together behind her back._

_Callum removed her skirt as well as her knickers, leaving her in her bra. He slowly unclipped his, whilst kissing her neck, making sure to leave a mark. Feeling her moving underneath him, he brought his hand back then hit Gabriella across the face hard, leaving a red mark on her left cheek, hearing her cry even harder before he undressed himself._

_He then hovered over her again, before forcefully pushing himself into her, hearing her scream in pain as she cried even more. He forcefully moved in and out of her whilst slowly increasing his speed until he was banging against her. Gabriella could do nothing but cry and scream in pain. At this moment she heard someone come in and pull Callum off of her. She opened her eyes to have them only meet the same crystal blue eyes that belonged to her best friend._

_She kept crying freely as Troy undid her hands and then took the tape off of her mouth, before wrapping her in blanket then holding her whilst she cried into him and Callum was taken away by the police. Never letting go of her, he whispered in her ear softly._

_"He won't be able to get you again. I promise."_

_(end flashback)_

Tears were freely streaming down Gabriellas cheeks as the memory wouldn't go away. She turned her attention to Callum who was still standing by her kitchen door, leaning against the frame.

"Why did you come here? To hurt me again? Well don't bother. I suggest you leave. Troy will be here soon." Gabriella said with force, trying to hide her fear as Callum started moving close to her.

"Do you really think I care about that slimball? He was the one who stopped me the first time round, but now I'm faster. And no one will be able to stop me." He replied before grabbing Gabriella by her waist to pull her into him.

She screamed as she continued to cry, screaming hoping that Troy would hear and come faster. To her luck, her back door swung open revealing Troy standing there with an angry expression as soon as he saw Callum there. He lunged himself at Callum, tackling him to the ground giving Gabriella some time to call the police.

As the police got there and took Callum away, Troy immediately wrapped him arms around Gabriella and pulled her into him, stroking her hair and rubbing her back with his other hand as he allowed her to cry into her chest, not asking anything as he knew all she needed was someone to comfort her, and he was glad he was that person.


	3. When Everything Goes Wrong

It had been a week since Callum had tried to rape Gabriella in her kitchen, and Troy was more protective of her than ever before. he would always arrive at her house early in the morning before her mom left for work so she wouldn't be alone, he would always walk her to school and to all her classes, carrying her books for her. At the end of the day he would always wait by her locker then walk her home and stay until her mom returned from work.

Gabriella felt like she was one of the luckiest girls in the world to have Troy in her life. She was grateful that he was so protective, she was still vulnerable about what had happened and still only Troy and her mother knew what had truly happened, other than that there were just the usual silly rumours going round school.

it was a normal Thursday morning, and Gabriella was in her Math class, taking down notes whilst the teacher explained what their homework was. After she was done writing down the notes, she packed up her bag just as the bell rang. She was glad it was lunch now, it was more time she had to spend with Troy. She walked out her classroom expecting him to be waiting outside, but she didn't see him anywhere.

"Hey Gabs, is everything ok?" Gabriellas best friend Taylor asked. Taylor had been Gabriella's best friend since she had joined the school. They told each other everything, including that Taylor had a huge crush on Troy's best friend Chad.

"Hey Tay, I don't know. I'm just confused. Troy usually meets me after class.. and he isn't here today.."

"Oh, that's strange. Well maybe he and Chad rushed to the cafateria, you know the special on today's lunch menu is their favorite, Macaroni Cheese" Taylor replied with a smile.

"Yeah your probably right Tay. You know, I have always wondered how you can know all this information about Chad and not talk to him about your feelings!"

"Gabs, you know I can't do that! I mean, yeah we can be friends, but we can't date! I mean, a jock with a nerd equals public humiliation for Chad. I would never do that to him. It would ruin his reputation!"

"Tay you shouldn't care about other people's opinions, as long as you both are happy that's all that matters!" Gabriella replied as the two walked into the cafateria. She stopped quickly when she saw something that broke her heart. Her eyes started slowly filling with tears as she starred at the one thing she wished she had never witnessed.

"Gabs?? Gabriellaaa? Gabriella!!" Taylor waved her hand infront of her friends face trying to get her attention. Without success Taylor followed Gabriellas stare to see what was making her friend so upset. She gasped at the sight and covered her mouth.

It was Troy making out with the head cheerleader, Mandy. Gabriella had never been so hurt in her life, it felt like her heart had been broken into a thousand pieces and it could never be repaired. She started crying freely as she ran out the cafateria dropping her books in the process. Taylor called after her, catching Troy's attention.

"Oh no" Troy whispered to himself. He ran over to Taylor as fast as he could but she only gave him a glare.

"Taylor come on please don't be mad at me I was going to tell her!" Troy tried pleading with her, but it wasn't working.

"Troy," Taylor began whilst picking up Gabriellas books "Just go back to your slut. I can tell by the way Gabriella looked that you broke her heart, don't you know that she has been in love with you ever since she saw you!? Wow you must be so pathetic. And now I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want anything to do with you. So go back to your precious girlfriend."

"Taylor come on just let me talk to her!! Please!" Troy asked as his eyes were slowly filling with tears.

"No Troy! it's too late. You blew her off for a slut. So go back to her, go back to being Troy Bolton the player, and leave Gabriella alone. Who knew you could be so heartless?" Taylor said before turning on her heel and walking out leaving Troy standing where he was with his head down as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek.

"Come on Gabs, where have you gone?" Taylor asked herself as she searched the whole school. After no sign of her, Taylor tried calling Gabriella numerous of times, without getting an answer, Taylor started to worry. She drove to Gabriella's house, to find it empty. She got confused as to why Gabriella's car was in the drive, she Taylor let herself in and looked around.

Whilst going up to Gabriella's room, Taylor heard nothing, but saw small patchs of blood on each step as she went up. Taylor finally reached Gabriellas room, she opened the door and started crying immediately. She ran over to her best friend and got her cell out. She dialled a familar number and waited for an answer.

"Yes, ambulance please."


	4. Things Get Worse Before They Get Better

After Taylor had rung for an ambulance, she tried her best to keep Gabriella awake. Taylor had arrived in Gabriella's room to find Gabriella on her bed, covered in blood with blood on her covers. She had cut her wrists and her throat, she had lost alot of blood and the chance of her dying was increasing.

Taylor travelled in the ambulance with Gabriella on the way to the hospital. Fortunately the paramedics were able to stop the bleeding. They hooked Gabriella up to a life support machine as well as giving her extra blood. They took Gabriella into surgery so they could give her some extra blood, just in case. They also patched up her cuts.

Whilst Gabriella was in surgery, Taylor decided it was a good idea to call Chad and tell him what happened. She went ouside the hospital and dialed his number, hoping for an answer.

"What's up Chad speaking?"

"Chad, it's Taylor. Did you hear about what happened between Gabs and Troy?"

"Uhh.. No I didn't what happened?"

"Ok well Troy didn't wait for Gabs after her lesson, so I said he probably went with you to the cafateria straight away because it was your favorite as the special today, so we walked into the cafateria and saw Troy making out with Mandy. Did you know he was dating her? Well anyway Gabs ran out crying and Troy tried going after her but I wouldn't let him. Chad you know how much she loves him, it broke her heart to see him kissing Mandy. She ran home, so I went after her. i found her in her room.. Chad it was the most awful sight. She had cut her wrists and throat.."

"Tay.."

"No Chad. He broke her heart. She probably hates him now. Anyway she is in surgery right now. I was wondering if you could possibly come and support her also?"

"Tay I will be there right away. But Troy is.. here.. He just heard what you said so we will be there soon. I promise."

After that Chad hung up, and Taylor could feel her anger boiling up inside her. She didn't want Troy anywhere near Gabriella. She went back up to Gabriella's room. Half an hour later Chad and Troy came running in to find Gabriella lying down in her bed with machines beeping all around her. Taylor was holding Gabriella's hand whilst crying her eyes out.

Once she notices the guy, Taylor run up to Chad and hugged him tight as she cried into him. Chad immediately wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Troy started making his way over to Gabriella, guilt and sadness shown in his eyes. He went to touch Gabriella when he heard Taylor firmly tell him "Don't."

He did as he said. He moved away from Gabriella slowly as a tear rolled down his cheek. They all turned to the doctor as he came in to check on Gabriella. Troy spoken after the awkward silence.

"Is she going to get better?"

The doctor replied "Things will get worse before they will get better, but I am sure she will make a full recovery."


	5. Promises That Won't Be Broken

It had been 4 hours since the doctor had visited, and Gabriella's bed was surround by her mother, Troy, Taylor and Chad. Gabriella had fallen into a coma and there was a comfortable silence in the room. Taylor was crying into Chad, whilst Troy was on his own in the corner crying into his hands. Gabriella's mother was by her daughter's side holding her hands, with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Suddenly out of nowhere Troy stood up and punched the wall then rests his head against it as he held his throbbing hand. He let himself cry freely as he broke down infront of everyone in the room. Chad, being Troy's best friend, let go of Taylor as she went over to Gabriella, and went over to Troy.

"Come on man, let's go for a walk."

Troy nodded as he cried and the two left the room and went outside to get some fresh air.

"So dude what the hell happened in there? Why did you lose your temper?"

"I don't know. This is all my fault! I should have told her about Mandy but I couldn't find the words! Then Taylor goes and tells me that Gabriella loves me. I don't know dude what if she dies! You know how I feel about her!" Troy looked at his friend as he cried.

"Troy, you know what you have to do. End things with Mandy, and be here for Gabriella. Help her out of this coma, then when she makes it, help her get better. Even tell her how you truly feel about her, now that you know how she truly feels about you. Alright bro'?"

Troy nodded slowly as he wiped his tears away. They walked back to Gabriella's room just as her mom was leaving to go home and rest. Taylor also wanted to go home, so Chad offered to take her. They all said bye to Gabriella and Troy, which meant he was the only one left with Gabriella.

He slowly walked over to her bed, tears welling up in his eyes. he sat down slowly in the seat next to her bed. He slowly took her hand in his and kisses the back of hers softly. Troy then stroked her hand softly with his thumb whilst he thought of what to say, as they doctor had said if Gabriella heard some familiar voices then it would help her wake up.

Holding onto her hand tight, he looked at her and started singing her favorite song.

_"There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away.."_

Troy looked at her as a tear rolled down his cheek. With no movement from her, he continued.

_"Then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you"_

With more tears rolling down his face, he squeezed Gabriella's hand for strength. He carried on singing.

_"It's a long road  
And you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear.."_

He kept letting tears roll down his face, he wanted to finish singing the song to Gabriella.

_"Then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you"_

He remembered the first time he heard her singing this song, which only gave him more strength. This time he sang more powerfully as he opened his eyes and looked straight at her.

_"Oh no, Lord knows  
Dream are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away, hey yeah  
Hold on there will be tomorrow in time  
You find the way, hey.."_

He kept looking at her as he sang, singing the most powerful he had throughout the whole song.

_"Then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth.."_

Troy looked at her as he was about to start crying. He closes his eyes and and whispered the last part in her ear.

_"That a hero lies in you.."_

As he slowly stopped, he softly kissed her cheek. He then whispered in her ear again.

"I promise I will be your hero. I love you Gabriella Anne Montez."

He then rested his arm on the bed for support, whilst still holding Gabriella's hand, he rested his head on his arm and slowly fell asleep by her side, never leaving once.


	6. Did You Mean It When

**I just wanted to say thankyou for the reviews, even though there aren't many. I don't really think I am that good at writting stories, and this is the first one that I have actually let people read because I have been so scared lol. But anyway I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I really am enjoying writting it. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but after I finish writing this story I will start thinking about writting another story, maybe some of you could give me some ideas for it? I may do a sequel to this, because one reviewer, ZanessaLovers2008, in a review came up with an idea about Troyella moving in together and having kids, so I may use that if i do a sequel. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning Troy thought was going to be any other morning. Waking up, staying by Gabriella's side all day with nothing to eat, watching their friends come and go, and also Gabriella's mother. Troy was the only one who stayed by her side. Not leaving it once apart from when he needed to use the bathroom.

Now a week on Gabriella has slowly started making process, every here and then Troy would always think he saw Gabriella move her hand or her head, but he knew no one would believe him if he told them, so he kept it to himself. Troy was doing what he normally did, he was sitting by Gabriella's bed holding her hand, hoping, wishing and waiting for her to wake up.

He has sung a song to her each and every day, a song that told how he felt about her, and how things were going to be alright. He never liked singing infront of people, the only thing that had heard him sing was his showerhead. But with Gabriella, he found it easy to sing. Now he was singing the song that she had as the ringtone for when he called.

_"Can you imagine, what would happen if we could have any dream_

_I wish this moment was our to own it_

_And that it would never leave.."_

After singing the first verse, Troy felt something squeeze his hand. He looked at Gabriella quickly to see if she was awake, but seeing her eyes still closed he decided to carry on singing.

_"Then I would thank that star_

_That made our wish come true_

_Oh yeah_

_'Cause he knows that where you are_

_Is where I should be to.."_

He felt another squeeze on his hand. He look at Gabriella to see her, yet again, still looking like she was asleep. It felt like his mind was playing tricks on him, because he had been waiting so long for her to wake up.

_"Right here, right now_

_I'm looking at you_

_And my heart loves the view_

_'Cause you mean everything_

_Right here_

_I promise you somehow_

_That tomorrow can wait_

_Some other day to be_

_But right now there's you and me.."_

By the time he said you and me, he felt, once again, another squeeze on his hand, but this squeeze didn't stop like the others. It stayed. He quickly looked at Gabriella, only to find her opening her eyes slowly and looks round her room.

"Gabriella?" Troy stood up quickly so he could see her properly.

"Troy, is.. is that you?" Gabriella replied weakly.

"Yeah, yeah it's me. I'm gonna go tell the doctor your awake then I will be right back alright?"

Watching Gabriella nod, he ran out and told the doctor everything. Then rushed into her room and helped her sit up so she could look round her room properly. Troy sat back down in the seat he was familiar with, and Gabriella reached for his hand instantly and held it.

Troy looked at her whilst smiling, and held her hand tight. She smiled back, mostly because she had heard everything he had said to her, everything he sang. She heard him tell her that he loved her, and she couldn't be more happier and couldn't wait to tell him.

"Troy, you have an amazing singing voice, why didn't you tell me before that you could sing?" Gabriella asked with a small smile on her face.

"Well, I never really thought I had a good voice. My showerhead never really gave me comments or compliments so I took it as a bad thing." He joked with a goofy grin on his face. This only made Gabriella giggle lightly. _That giggle, gosh I have missed it so much, her smile, her eyes.. I have missed everything about her._ Troy thought as his grin grew even wider.

The two continued to talk about what had happened during the time she was in the coma, and she couldn't help but blush and smile when Troy told her he didn't leave her side. She felt special, and loved. She was the happiest she had been in a very long time.

"Troy, can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked quietly, not knowing what the answer would be.

"Sure go ahead Ella."

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"


	7. Authors Notice

**Hey guys, I want to thank you all for reading my story, and I am sooo incredibly sorry for not updating for a while. My life has been so hectic and I have been in hospital. But during the christmas holidays I WILL update as much as i can, thankyou for reading, and reviewing, and I will post another chapter again soon!**


End file.
